You Wish
by cherry-lipbam
Summary: Tired of constant bickering, Ron wishes he never met Hermione...what happens when his wish comes true? And the only thing that can help him a black leather book.
1. your wish is my command

You Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I am really flattered that you think I own the Harry Potter series ::sniff:: Thank you!!!

* * *

A tall boy with brilliant red hair looked at black leather book with "Wish" printed in silver letters on the bottom of the cover. This boy was Ronald Weasley, though he preferred for the name Ron instead  
  
"Brilliant!" Ron said looking at the book, "This is a great book and I've got the last one," he took the book, and walked up to the counter, "I would like to purchase this please,"  
  
"Sorry sir," replied the shopkeeper, "this isn't one of our items, and I'm afraid that I haven't seen any of the customers walk in with that book. Though I suppose you could just keep it, remember: Finder's keeper's,"  
  
"Thanks for your help," Ron said, taking the book from the counter; heading out the door to find Harry and Hermione. But of course when Ron met up with Hermione and Harry, another agreement started between him and Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, you're impossible!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I am not impossible!" Ron defended himself, "You're impossible because nobody can get a point across you! Now who's impossible?!"

* * *

"I just wish I never met her sometimes...sure she can be Harry's friend," Ron muttered back at Hogwarts in the common room. Ron started to look through the black leather book. The first page he saw had silver blue righting on it.  
  
"What?" Ron said looking at the page with the words spelled on it: your wish is my command in silver blue letters, "I didn't remember the first page had writing on it,"  
  
Ron felt tired all of a sudden and dragged himself toward the boy's dorms. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep; forgetting all about the mysterious writing on it.

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning feeling refreshed ready to apologize to Hermione. But as he went to the great hall he saw Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hermione why are you sitting here?" Ron asked her tugging her to get up, "You sit at the Gryffindor table remember?" Just then Ron realized Hermione had well, changed. Her hair was no longer bushy but wavy, she had light makeup on, her skirt seemed two inches higher then usual, and her shirt and cloak seemed two sizes smaller.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said looking at him puzzled, "do I know you?"  
  
"Of course you do," Ron exclaimed, "you're by best friend!" letting go of Hermione, "Remember, you, Harry, and I are the Gryffindor trio,"  
  
"I know a Harry Potter," Hermione said simply, "but I don't know you,"  
  
Ron sighed rather annoyed, "Come on Hermione, stop playing stupid,"  
  
"For your information," Hermione said angrily, "I am not playing stupid! I have know idea who you are, and I never met you before...EVER!" she ran her finger's through her new smooth shiny hair making a few heads turn in admiration.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Listen I'm sorry for getting mad at you Hermione," Ron said, "now can you please turn back to normal Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know what you're playing at, but leave me alone!" Hermione said, leaving the Ravenclaw table; swaying her hips from side to side and running her hair through her hair.  
  
Ron started at her, 'What happened to Hermione?' he thought, 'this can't be real,' soon Ron thoughts were broken by Ernie whistling at Hermione as she left the Great hall. After glaring daggers at Ernie, he ran after her through the hallway until he finally caught up.  
  
"Hermione what's up with you?" Ron asked Hermione, who somehow had a bunch of paper in her arms with all F's on them, "Hermione you got F's on all of them! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Hermione glared at him, "For your information, I hope you know I'm the not the smartest student," she admitted.  
  
"But you're Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "You never gotten under an O for all of your homework and tests,"  
  
"I wish," Hermione muttered, she turned around to find Terry standing next to her.  
  
"Hey babe," Terry said brightly giving her a peck on the cheek, "what's up?"  
  
Ron stood there stunned, Terry and Hermione? Hermione and Terry? Not a good couple...well for the new Hermione yes, but this real one? Defiantly no! The real Hermione did go out with him once but dumped him the next day for being too err, aggressive with her.  
  
"Just fine sweetie," she replied, "I want you to meet er, what's your name again?" Hermione said putting all of the papers in her hands in a neat pile.  
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron growled at Terry. Terry extended his hand, Ron took his hand slowly giving it a hard squeeze hoping to break Terry's hand.  
  
"Good to meet you old chap," Terry said snaking his arm around Hermione's waist, "well, we'll be seeing ya soon,"  
  
Ron watched them leave towards the Ravenclaw den. He instead, headed up for the Gryffindor tower, Ron ran towards the boy's dorm remembering the black leather book. Ron looked through the book trying to find the page where it said "your wish is my command" in silver blue letters.  
  
"It's not here!" Ron exclaimed frustrated, looking through the book once again.  
  
"What's not here?" asked a strong Irish ascent behind him, which was Seamus's voice.  
  
"Nothing," Ron muttered, looking through the book again.  
  
"Anyways Seamus," came another voice that was claimed by Dean Thomas, "as I was saying, Hermione Granger would defiantly be marked the hottest girl in our year. Well, actually the whole school except for seventh year, Cho Chang defiantly got that title,"  
  
Seamus nodded his head, "I would pay almost anything to be on a date with Hermione," he said with a hint of lust, "but sadly she's with that bloody git Terry Boot. But I'm ten times better then him," Seamus pouted.  
  
"I wouldn't say ten...I would say two and a half or one," Dean replied, "well, we're just one of the few that dream about dating hot Hermione Granger," Dean sighed, "even her name makes me turn to mush,"  
  
Ron was started to feel rather annoyed about Dean and Seamus ranting on about Hermione, though most of the time he enjoyed talking about girls with them. Then again most of those girls weren't Hermione, just Cho Chang, Lavander Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil. So he simply forced them out of the boy's dorm.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron moaned, flipping through pages of the book, "Why this Hermione err, hot and why is her grades slipping? She used to be brilliant! And why does she say I never met her before?"  
  
Ron stopped on page 64, there was words printed in the same silver blue ink: Isn't this what you wished for? You wished you never met her and you got your wish. Hermione is still smart but she doesn't need smarts to impress any boy now. She gave up her caring for books and cared more for her appearance. That's why...  
  
"But I want the old Hermione back!" Ron said to the book, suddenly the words printed on the page vanished. Ron turned the next page to see: I can't help you with that. You are the only one that can turn her back... I now can only answer your questions and nothing more.  
  
And the plot unfolds (dun dun dum)  
  
Author's note: No flames please! R and R 


	2. Trying to think of a way

You Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I am really flattered that you think I own the Harry Potter series ::sniff:: Thank you!!!  
  
Nitshat200: Thanks for the review!  
  
Lalala: Thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
Fairyofmagic: Yeah I think it is pretty confusing at first lol. But this idea just came to my head so I tried to write the first chapter really fast in the time settings and stuff, but I promise that the next chapters won't be so confusing and fast.  
  
Mary Ichijouji: Thank you a bunch for the review!  
  
A/N: I'm so happy to see you guys like my story plot line!

* * *

(Setting: Three days have gone by and Ron of course, is trying to find a way to get Hermione back to her real self)

Ron awoke early in the morning and rushed down to the great hall to try to find Hermione. And of course, he found Hermione already eating with a bunch of Ravenclaws surrounding her in the Great hall.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked her, "Can I talk to you?" Hermione nodded. Ron took her hand and led her out the Great hall.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Listen I um, I made you this way...you're not suppose to be well, like this in real life," Ron tried to explain, scratching his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused, "I was always like this,"  
  
"No I wished you like this," Ron answered, "there's no time to explain,"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked a bit ditzy, "But I need to see-"  
  
"I know, I know, Terry but that can wait," Ron said irritably, "well anyway, that charms test is coming up, and you and I are going to study for it,"  
  
"But I'm horrible at studying," Hermione exclaimed, "plus I have some things to do. And I don't even know you!"  
  
"Well when we study for the test we'll get to know each other," Ron replied, "please Hermione..." Hermione looked at Ron's pitiful face and frowned.  
  
"Sorry Ron," Hermione said, "but I have something to do today," and with that she left. Ron sighed this was going to be very hard, but only one thing could really help him was the black leather book.  
  
Ron rushed up toward the Gryffindor tower bumping into Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said loudly, "We need to talk," Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, "I know what you did. You're the one who changed Hermione into, this...this ditz. Where's the real Hermione?" Harry demanded to his friend, looking up at Ron.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ron asked, "Everyone else remembers this Hermione not the real one,"  
  
"I just...know," Harry answered; his dull eyes looking past Ron, "listen I'd help you, but this is your fault," Harry walked around Ron.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Luna," Harry replied walking down the stairs, "she thinks she knows how I can see Sirius again, bye!"  
  
"He was a big help," Ron muttered sarcastically, "I'll just ask the book and-" but Ron was cut off by Ginny pulling down the stairs by the robes, "What?!" Ron choked.  
  
"Quidditch practice today," Ginny said, "Colin Creevey is trying out for beater this year," Ron sighed, Hermione would just have to wait until after practice.  
  
"Like he's going to be any good," Ron muttered, "he couldn't even hit a bulger if it would save his life,"  
  
"Come on!" Ginny yelled at Ron, "We'll be late, and I'd hate to see Dean angry at us," Ron and Ginny hurried to the Quidditch field to find Dean, Seamus, Colin, Harry, and some other Gryffindor's called Crystal, William, and Kevin waiting for them.  
  
"You're late," Dean scolded them, Crystal, Seamus, and Kevin snickered in the background, "Anyways lets just get on with the tryouts,"  
  
"I thought you were going to see Luna," Ron whispered to Harry; sitting down on the grass.  
  
"I was until Dean reminded me there were tryouts today," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Anyways, we need to find another beater," Dean lectured to them, "so the people who are trying out today are Colin Creevey, a fifth year, William Starmix, a sixth year, and Kevin Snarky, a seventh year," Dean looked at the three Gryffindors, "now just to inform you the positions of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron Weasley is the Keeper, Harry Potter is the Seeker, Seamus Finnigan, Crystal Jewelneigh, and Ginny Weasley are the Chasers, and I am the beater. Now let the tryouts begin!"  
  
Ron watched Colin go first, half paying attention and half thinking what he should do to change Hermione back to normal.  
  
"Listen people," Dean said to the Quidditch team, "we need a skilled beater fast for our match next Tuesday,"  
  
"But we're facing Hufflepuff, the worse team in the league," Seamus said to Dean, "we can beat 'em easily,"  
  
"Actually, they did beat Ravenclaw yesterday," Dean said, "they have a new seeker who is Justin Finch-Fletchley, and he's almost as good as Harry himself,"  
  
"Well," Crystal, a pretty asian girl began to say, "Terry Boot-they're Seeker-wasn't feeling so good at that match, just because all high and powerful Hermione Granger broke up with him,"  
  
"So she's free?" Seamus asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, she already has another boyfriend...don't know who it is though," Crystal answered; shrugging looking at William Starmix successfully hitting the bulger in front of him.  
  
Ron groaned, he needed to change Hermione back soon...very soon. 


End file.
